Above The Rooftop Under The Rain
by BlueCayzon
Summary: SUMMARY: Gray thought that it would be the end but he didn't know that it would just cause their relationship to go deeper.


**ABOVE THE ROOF TOP UNDER THE RAIN**

SUMMARY: Gray thought that it would be the end but what he did not know it would cause their relationship to go deeper.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

Gray stared at the apartment found just across the street where his best friend named Lucy Heartfilia lived. Gray sat on the rough floor of the rooftop drowned into his deep thoughts thinking of every time he'd share with his best friend.

**FLASHBACK**

After finalizing the paper works on the President's desk ,Lucy the vice president of the Student Council, went out of the council room and locked the door. The said person was shocked to see Gray leaning on the wall of the council room.

"Gray why are you still here its almost 11 already?"

"Waiting for you…" the boy replied in a bored tone

"Thanks, but actually you don't have to. Everything will be fine."

"Whatever. I just can't forgive myself letting you home all alone in the middle of the night."

"Thanks again. Um, how did you know I'd be here?"

"Erza said that she would be doing something important for today so I guessed that You are obliged to take over."

"Can we be friends Gray? You're the first person I've admired this much"

"Sure! You'll be my first friend that I'll have."

"WHAT? You don't have any?" Lucy asked shocked by what the boy had just said.

"Don't be surprised about that. You know that I enjoy being alone."

"… I know but you still need to have friends…"

"…."

".. so I have to make You feel how is it to be with a friend"

Gray looked at the girl putting on his gorgeous smile before uttering his thanks.

….

"Hey Lucy could you please carry those books for me?" Macao Conbolt, their science teacher said. Lucy was about to give her approval but then Gray appeared in front of them. "Um, excuse me sir? Do you need any help?"

"Thanks, Gray… but I already asked Lucy."

"I'll replace her. I'll take it"

"Ok. Lucy, you may go now."

"….B-But" Lucy stuttered

"Lucy pleease" Gray interrupted

Lucy was dumb struck of what had just happened

_Why is he pleading like that? What is he thinking? _Lucy thought confused

"My table is the one on the corner" the science teacher said. "Anyway, thanks Gray. I already have to go." Mr. Conbolt waved and went ahead.

"Bye, Lucy. I'll see you later." Gray said before turning his back while Lucy on the other hand still wasn't able to recover from the shock _Is that how he cared about me? No no no it can't be. _Lucy said while walking towards their room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gray and Lucy became closer to each other as each day passes by. Every day the two would be found with each other and of course, Gray always lend a hand to her even though she rejects it and he would always insist.

One day there were two transferee students named Natsu and Loke, who immediately became friends with Lucy. The two were getting closer to the said Girl and Gray noticed that she is happier being with the two than with him. So, he decided to put a distance away from her.

Meanwhile at the school campus…

"Guys, it's getting late." Lucy said to the two and sped off to her apartment.

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

What's with this feeling. This is horrible. As I reached the apartment, the Land Lady handed me an envelope that contains a letter. As she handed me the letter, I felt my heart pounded faster. There must be something wrong. I sprinted towards my room and let my bag fall off my shoulder as I immediately opened the letter that I've just received.

Dear Lucy,

Thanks for being my friend for how many years. I've actually enjoyed every time I shared with You. We were friends for how many years but I've learned to love You. I like the smile that was displayed on your face. I love You but I can't tell it to You directly. I'm so glad You've got happiness together with your friends. Even though it's painful for me, if You're already happy about it then I should also be. I know I had already finished my part. I know that it's just a small reason but I can't help it and all I know is that it hurts.

LOVE yah….

Gray,

After reading the letter, I slammed the door and sprinted off to the rooftop of the school… cause it's there where he'd always spend his time alone. When I reached the rooftop, I pushed the door exerting all the strength that's left and was surprised to see Gray standing at the edge of the rooftop. And with just one step forward, he'd immediately fall.

**END OF P.O.V.**

'GRRAAAYYYY!' Lucy shouted. Gray didn't turn around but instead pretended to be unaffected. "Gray please don't." Lucy pleaded staring at the back of Gray with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And why should I? I've already finished what I'm supposed to do." Gray answered monotonously still back facing Lucy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean You don't need me anymore You've already had somebody else to make you happy that's why I'm doing this. I no longer have the reason to live." Said the boy now facing her with strained smile. Upon hearing Gray's excuse Lucy dashed forward and pulled him back and made him fall on the rough surface of the rooftop. Gray was shocked on what had just happened and found himself staring at the person who pulled him back with tears flowing down from her eyes hands having a strong grip on his collar while he was laid down at the floor. As he looked up at her face he could see the determination on her face that she won't let him go until something about his decision.

"You don't know what You're thinking. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE, please forgive me that I didn't notice that I had just hurt you unconsciously but I also love you GRAY. It's only now I realized that it's love that I felt towards my bestfriend "

"L-lucy" Gray stuttered as he felt her tears reaching dropping down his cheeks

"Whatever You're goin' to do I won't leave You if you insist on jumping off the roof You're gonna do it with me " After recovering from the shock Gray had upon hearing Lucy's words, he felt his heart warm up then He can't help but put the best smile he had. Lucy weakened after the turn of events and it seems he put all force into her word so she collapsed on Gray's body. Gray sat up hugging the girl that fell on him as the sky darkens with the clouds bringing the rain. The both were nnow soaked from the rain still hugging each other with no one trying to pull back from the hug. Lucy tightened the hug while Gray gave her a kiss on her forehead.

".. Isn't this great.. thinking about the end but then I've just found the love I've longed for how many years and I just found it here above this rooftop under the rain… I've found love just between troubles" Gray murmured softly

"I LOVE YOU LUCY cause You've washed away my pain and showered me with Your love"

"You too Gray cause even though were under his frustrating rain while being above this roof full of dangers You've just given me brightest life full of love and passion with an overflowing affection" Lucy ended with the brightest displayed on her face.

**Authors Note**: Sorry for my grammar and this is actually my first story… please r & r


End file.
